The Fate of the Moon
by Frostshadow-the-cat
Summary: Fatekit is half-rogue and is bullied all the time for it by Ghostkit. Moonkit, one of the few cats in DawnClan that are nice to her, helps her. When mysterious murders are happening and Fatekit is blamed and banished, how will Fatekit and Moonkit solve the mystery? A cute tom, also an outcast, is added into the mix, what will happen?
1. Allegiances

Hello guys! New story with The Striking Storms! Hope you enjoy! Moonshadow and Fatestorm, signing in.

* * *

 **DawnClan:**

Leader: Flashstar: A white tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Ashensong: Grey and white splotched she-cat with blue eyes and a splash of white on her muzzle.

Medicine Cat: Fawnheart: A dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Branchberry: A light brown she-cat with white paws and odd violet eyes.

Chillfire: A dark grey tom with black paws and gold eyes. _Apprentice: Spicepaw_

Brookspirit: Light brown she-cat with even lighter brown stripes and sea-green eyes

Embertalon: Reddish-brown tom with striking blue eyes

Mistriver: Light-grey she-cat with odd white eyes, but not blind

Oceanblaze: Red tom with reddish-brown stripes and sea-green eyes

Eveningwish: Black she-cat with silver spots resembling stars

Amberwind: Light-brown tom with green eyes

Rosewing: Reddish-pink she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Spidertooth: Dark grey tom with reddish-yellow eyes

Hazelshine: Dark brown she-cat with white flecks on muzzle and hazel eyes

Coyotefang: Light-grey tom with black streaks and green eyes

Apprentices:

Spicepaw: A dark golden-brown tom with a torn ear and green eyes.

Queens:

Whitefur: A pale grey she-cat with white stripes and dark green eyes.

Mate: Flashstar

Swiftsky: A light golden she-cat with black paws and ears with blue eyes.

Mate: Unknown and Chillfire

Kits:

Fatekit: A dark grey she-cat with black speckles and black paws. Gold eyes. _Swiftsky_

Darkkit: A dark gold tom with black paws and ears. Blue eyes. _Swiftsky_

Moonkit: A silvery-white she-cat with a small scar on her paw pad; A streak of black on her face violet eyes. _Whitefur_

Ghostkit: A light silver she-cat with white streaks and green eyes. _Whitefur_

Cavekit: A grey tom with black paws and green eyes. _Whitefur_

Elders:

Lionface: A long furred orange tom with blue eyes.

 **DuskClan**

Leader: Hawkstar: Brown with stripes of black and light brown and green eyes.

Deputy: Smokewhisker: Dark Grey tom with white lines on muzzle; blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Snowthorn: Pure white she cat with one missing claw and torn ear; Blue Eyes

 **StormClan**

Leader: Eaglestar: Brown tom with white streaks and pink scar above his eye

Deputy: Lightningstrike: Grey tom with yellowish stripes on muzzle and bright yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Spiderpetal: Black she-cat with pinkish eyes

* * *

The other stories are not on hiatus; just have writer's block. Sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you enjoyed! Moonsadow and Fatestorm, signing out.


	2. Chapter 1: Young Love and Badgers

Hello Dears! Nothing really to say about other stories so we hope you enjoy! Moonshadow and Fatestorm, signing in.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Young Love and Badgers**

 _Fatekit's POV_

I hissed and crouched down, trying to avoid the paws that were beating down down on me. Ghostkit sneered down at me. "What a pitiful ball of fur! Moonkit, let's go. I can't even believe my clan is keeping her!" The silver and white kit stalked off, all the other kits crowding around her. Obviously she would get all the good attention, being a full-blood clan cat. Moonkit puts her paw on my shoulder and walks me to Fawnheart. "C'mon Fatekit. I won't hurt you. I won't let Ghostkit bully you just because you don't know who your father is.

I shoved her paw off. "Go away. You didn't care about me earlier."

Her soft gaze hardens. "Why don't you just accept that I am trying to help you? Fatekit, stop shoving the cats away that want to help you."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't care if I am lonely all my life. I can and will leave this clan if everyone wants me to."

Moonkit rolled her violet eyes. "Well, you should care. Swiftsky does her absolute best for you and what do you do? You push her away. You shouldn't push away everyone that cares about you." She growled with narrowed eyes.

I hissed and flicked my tail. "Like I said, I. Don't. CARE!" At those words, I ran over to a small hole in the camp barrier and disappeared.

 **Moonkit's POV**

"What were you doing hanging out with that rogue?" Ghostkit snarled with her most threatening growl.

I turned to see Ghostkit and her loyal kit followers stalking over to me. Her green eyes were narrowed angrily.

"What happened? Did you get dust in your eyes so you couldn't see how ugly you were? I want dust in my eyes too, so I can't see your ugly face," I hiss irritatedly.

Her eyes widen at my sharp retort and her followers all crouch to pounce. She holds up a paw and they freeze. Ghostkit motioned to Darkkit, Fatekit's half-brother. He quickly goes to her side. She flicks her tail. "Go tell Swiftsky that Fatekit ran out of camp."

He nodded and ran off to the Nursery. She flicks her tail towards Cavekit, her brother. He scampers off and in seconds, he comes back with a vole which he drops at her feet, bowing deeply. She flickes her tail, twice this time and he slinks off with his belly to the floor. Outside, we hear Swiftsky over herself with worry for Fatekit. Flashstar yowled, "Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the Flat Trunk!" Quieter this time, he meows, "Fatekit has gone missing." There were cheers and horrified gasps alike.

"I knew it! She is a traitor and will go to BloodClan where her father is!" Spidertooth snarled.

"You were right! She is just like her father, Spidertooth!" Hazelshine murmured.

"Traitor!"

"Knew it all along!"

A half-rogue can never be trusted!"

"My darling Fatekit!"

"Silence!" Flashstar caterwauled.

"We will send out search parties for her, but do not go over the boundary." On that last part, he looked pointedly at Swiftsky. "Ashensong, organize hunting patrols, border patrols, and search parties. We must find Fatekit before nightfall."

 **Fatekit's POV**

I slash my claws at the the branches of the tree I was sitting in. I flick my tail back and forth, feeling betrayed and agitated. _They don't care about me. I am a half-clan, daughter of a rogue and who knows what._ I replay the confrontation between Moonkit and me in my head. I sunk my claws into the rough bark as I realized Moonkit _was_ trying to help.

Suddenly, I heard bushes rustling below. I tensed, not expecting what padded out of the bushes.

It was another kit. His grey and black fur puffed up when he caught my scent. I meowed down to him. "Up here."

He looked up and I saw different colored eyes. One green and one gold. I softened as I realized he had probably came out here to escape his clan's taunts. Like me.

He jumped up the branches to mine and I caught the scent of DuskClan. I wrinkled my nose as I also caught a whiff of toad. "Bleghhhh!" He gets a small twinkle in his eye as he moves closer to me, until I almost fall off of the tree with the horrible smell. "Stop!" I squeal while pushing him away. I suddenly look at his green eye, then his gold one. I can't move, breathe, he's trapped me in the depths of his beautiful eyes.

"Um, hey. Are you okay? Hello?" He questions as I snap out of my trance. "What is your name by the way?"

"U-um, my name is Fatekit," I stammer, caught up in his beauty.

"What's wrong Fatekit? Earth to Fatekit!" He waves his paw wildly in front of my face, nearly falling off of the branch. Again, I snap out of my trance only to dazedly ask, "I'm fine. What's your name?"

"Wolfkit, pleased to meet ya."

"Why are you even in my territory?" I try to hiss threateningly, but end up entranced, yet again.

"My Clanmates chased me out of our territory, along with my friend Rainkit. I was because of my eyes. Oh! Speak of the Dark Forest! Rainkit! Up in the oak tree!" He yowls down.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Who. Is. That. She-cat. Behind. You." We spin around at the same time, to see Moonkit standing behind us with her tail curled around her paws and a bemused look on her face.

"Oh, that's Moonkit, my best friend." I nod toward her as she curls her tail into a question mark.

 **Moonkit's POV**

So one minute she basically is telling me that she hates me and the next calling me her best friend? Is the Dark Forest invading again? Se must be really in love with this cat. He's got her wrapped around his claw. Her loyalties have to be with her Clan first, but I can see she is really happy just being in his presence. My ears flick up. A rustle in the bushes. "Rainkit. Get up here now." The kit named Wolfkit snarls quietly, challenging a silent enemy.

"Okay. But why?"

"Don't question. I hear it too. Can't you smell the badger?" My voice shakes as he scrambles his way up the tree.

I see beady eyes glaring at us from under a bush and the once silent badger pops out with a fearsome roar.

"Girls, get behind us." Both older kits murmur. Fatekit peers out from behind Wolfkit, with her whiskers quivering in fright.

"No. I'm not going to go down without a fight." My claws grip to the gnarled bark, trembling. The badger stands under the tree, with claws reaching as far up as possible. When the creature saw it couldn't reach us, it shook the tree violently, almost shaking Fatekit loose from her perch.

"Get up higher, Fatekit" Wolfkit screeched.

"No! I'll fight with you! If our lives end here, at least we'll all go to StarClan with a brave battle as our last moments together!" She meows, stumbling to her feet. The badger stops shaking the tree for a moment and Wolfkit says, "When it starts to shake the tree, Rainkit and I will jump on its back and you girls will try to land on its face, out of reach of its claws."

The badger reared up again and Wolfkit and Rainkit jump down on it's back. Fatekit and I make a silent promise to survive then I nod and we jump down, landing squarely on its flat face. Fatekit begins to bite its ears and I rake at its eyes until I'm sure it would be blind forever. We all begin biting its neck and it eventually crumbles with four sets of teeth planted firmly into its neck. On the ground, it thrashes wildly until Fatekit jumps on its head hard enough to slam its face into the hard-packed dirt. The light in its berry red eyes fades and we know it is dead. Oh. My. StarClan. We just defeated a badger.

"We are on the border. Both of our Clans can get a fair share to eat. Rainkit, please go back to DuskClan and take them here. Fatekit, Moonkit, please go to DawnClan and lead them here."

The ground flashes by under our paws and we arrive at camp in minutes. While Fatekit hides outside the boundary, I walk in and yowl, "There is something by the border! Please follow me!" Many of the warriors dart after me and Fatekit. When we get there, Rainkit is already there with 5 warriors from his Clan. They are all staring in shock at the massive badger lying just inside the DawnClan Border. Our warriors arrive, panting breathlessly and stare in shock.

"Who killed it? If it died of natural causes then we take it because it is on our side of the border."

All four of us shake our heads. "We killed it and we are from different Clans so both of us get the meat." The leaders stare at us in shock.

"But they are just kits!" One DuskClan warrior exclaims.

Snowthorn examines the neck for a few heartbeats and meows, "The teeth marks are marks of kits and there are four." We cheer and separate the meat between the two Clans.

"Who killed it though?" Embertalon questions.

"Fatekit did." A ripple of murmurs goes through the crowd while Fatekit just stands there, meeting every curious look with a glare.

"Yes, I did. Do you have an issue?"

"No! Of course not! You wil be celebrated as a hero along with Moonkit, Rainkit, and Wolfkit!"

"Moonkit! Fatekit! Wolfkit! Rainkit! Moonkit! Fatekit! Wolfkit! Rainkit! Moonkit! Fatekit! Wolfkit! Rainkit! Moonkit! Fatekit! Wolfkit! Rainkit! Moonkit! Fatekit! Wolfkit! Rainkit! Moonkit! Fatekit! Wolfkit! Rainkit!" The crowd cheers as they bring the badger meat to camp.

"This means bye, I guess." Rainkit mumbled.

"Yeah. Bye. I'll miss you. But, we'll still see you at Gatherings when we are apprentices right?"

"Yeah."

I watch Fatekit say goodbye to Wolfkit and we head home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I have writer's block for Frostpool's Destiny, but feel free to submit OC's! Maybe that will help me start writing again! Wildsoul is still trying to update the seond chapter of Scorchstar's Battle, but her Fanfiction publisher won't work so please be patient! Thanks for reading! Moonshadow and Fatestorm, signing out.


	3. Chapter 2: The Murders

Hello! Not much to say! We've been working on this story every free moment we have so we hope you enjoy it! Moonshadow and Fatestorm, signing in.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Murders**

 **Fatekit's POV**

My apprentice ceremony is in 13 sunrises! I wonder who my mentor will be. I pause as I hear footsteps. Moonkit must have too, because she pauses her grooming to look at the hole in the barrier.

Rosewing bursts in the camp with a horrified look on her face. "Coyotefang w-was killed!" After she said that, the attention of the other cats was turned to her and questions were asked.

"Where was he?"

"Was is DuskClan or StormClan?"

"Could it have been one of us?"

"Oh no! Coyotefang!"

"Silence!" Flashstar bellowed. The crowd stopped. "Please lead Chillfire, Oceanblaze, Fawnheart, Mistriver and me to the area. No one, and I mean no one will follow us. Is that clear?"

They return carrying Coyotefang's body. His grey fur is soaked with dark red blood. There is a collective gasp of horror. Fawnheart disappears into her den and after a couple of heartbeats, she comes out with water soaked moss, mint and lavender. She gently washes his bloody fur and Lionface, Branchberry and Eveningwish bury him.

I sit next to his grave, silently grieving for the tom. My mother, Swiftsky, appears next to me. "I am so sorry Fatekit. I know Coyotefang was kind towards you and I know that his death was hard on you."

I dug my claws into the ground. I muttered so my mother couldn't hear. "He just didn't taunt me, so I guess that's considered nice."

My mother gave me a sad look before she slowly padded back to the Nursery, Darkkit scampering after her. I turned back to the freshly turned dirt and gently took the rose I had picked in my teeth. I laid it on Coyotefang's grave and padded into the forest.

As I sat next to the border, I noticed a small figure picking its way through the thick undergrowth. I got down low on my paws and crept forward. As the shape stepped into the light, I nearly gasped.

It was Ghostkit. I could tell by the white and silver fur, her green eyes that seemed to pierce through the bushes and into my soul as she whirled around. I noticed her fur seem sleeker than normal, almost _too_ sleek. As if she gave it a very careful washing. A slightly larger shadow was hovering beside her, but in a patch of shadow, so I couldn't see it.

Was Ghostkit the murderer? And who was this other mysterious cat?

 **Moonkit's POV**

Fatekit disappeared into the forest again, grieving for the tom who didn't tease her. Not many minutes later, she came back into camp, wild-eyed and spoke to me quietly. "I need to talk to you alone." Her horrified eyes told me that that something was important. We slowly slide to the tiny hollow behind the ivy covering the dirt-place's dirt walls."I think Ghostkit is the murderer. I saw her in the woods. She wasn't alone. I could sense a different cat, maybe StormClan. She seemed too calm for a kit whose Clanmate had just died. The cat was whispering to her, "Go for Swiftsky next. Make them trust **you** and not Fatekit. Kill everyone who cares about her." Then she told him, "You're a genius, Snakekit! I'll finally get that wretched, pathetic ball of fur out of the Clan forever. Just attack her when she is all alone and she'll go down in seconds." She seemed to see me, because she glared at the bush I was hiding in."

I listened to her story with a horrible fascination. Fatekit seemed _very_ shaken up. Her naturally sleek grey and black fur was now fluffed up and her eyes were wild. I rested my tail on her shoulder. "I believe you. Tell Swiftsky, just so she has warning. And do _not_ go out alone. 'Kay?"

Fatekit nodded and staggered off, her adrenaline rush wearing off.

I padded to the Nursery, just in time to see Ghostkit slipping quietly from the tunnel into camp. I noticed a strong smell of garlic emitting from her as she slid past me and into her nest. I sank into my own, only inches away from her. I rested my head on my paws just as Fatekit slipped in. Her fur was ruffled and she sank to her haunches at the edge of the Nursery. I might of imagined this, but her eyes seemed to glow. I closed my eyes and sank into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

* * *

Ooh! What's going to happen next? Guess you'll just have to follow and wait! Oh, for those following Frostpool's destiny, the new chapter is up! Sorry fr tthe short chapter. Moonshadow and Fatestorm, signing out.


End file.
